villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jinx (Teen Titans)
Jinx is a former minor antagonist in the 2003 Cartoon Network animated series Teen Titans. She is voiced by Lauren Tom (best known for voicing Councillor Chang in American Dragon: Jake Long and Amy Wong in Futurama) in every appearance but her last, for which Tara Strong (who also voices Raven, Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, Ferra, Lena Dupree and Harley Quinn in both the ''Batman: Arkham'' and [http://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Harley_Quinn_(Injustice) Injustice: Gods Among Us] videogames), provided the voice. Physical Appearance Jinx has light gray skin, sharing this skin color with Raven, Argent and Kyd Wykkyd. Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair color is light pink, with metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval-shaped pink cheek blushes. Her outfit is a black, long-sleeved dress with violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut jagged about halfway down her thigh. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black platform boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it. Personality During her time with the H.I.V.E. Five, Jinx is a very ambitious go-getter with a slight mean streak. Because of her goals to rise among the ranks of villains, she tries her best to be an effective H.I.V.E. member under both its regimes. Far more controlled, focused and mature than her male teammates, Jinx has proven herself to be a largely capable and determined, if not subconsciously insecure, leader. Jinx is also strong in her own personality, though, even directly assaulting Madame Rouge and releasing Kid Flash when Rouge taunted and mocked her, deeming her a "pathetic failure" and an "embarrassment". At first, Jinx appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers and sometimes depicted as rather crazy because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when battling. However, in "Lightspeed", we see a more determined, outspoken and emotional side of Jinx who wants to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. Kid Flash helped Jinx bring out her true personality, and how she feels about certain things. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks, she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. Furthermore, she is characterized as the "popular girl" in the H.I.V.E. Five; in the series, a number of super-teens — including Kid Flash, Cyborg, See-More and Kid Kold - are revealed to have (or had) a crush on her. Powers and Abilities *'Jinx Magic': Jinx's body produces mystical energy which she can use for a variety of effects. Though an act of will, Jinx can cause electrical systems to malfunction. Jinx's sorcery also enables her to affect the elements. She can generate a whirlpool or tidal wave in the middle of the ocean, or summon heavy winds to knock opponents off their feet. Jinx has the ability of Probability Control, or manipulation over luck or - in Jinx's case - bad luck. Jinx is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. Jinx's powers portray a manipulation of probability, or more specifically, the ability to "jinx" her enemies, hence her name. How she does this has never been explored in the series. When she is not shooting waves of energy, her eyes glow a bright pink instead, and can make structures crumble. In early episodes, it was shown that her powers are magical in nature; however, in later episodes, she's seen exhibiting her powers as a free flow output through her brain, common for most psionics. When she wants her enemies to be "jinxed", she mostly uses her energy waves to disrupt solid structures in her surroundings, though other effects are also possible, such as tidal waves. Her bad-luck energy can also serve a direct offensive role as concussive blasts. As shown in Teen Titans Go! issue #1, her powers cannot bypass Raven's dark-energy shields. Jinx is also an accomplished gymnast, capable of dodging beam-bursts, starbolts and pillars of stone telekinetically launched at her with ease. *'Probability Manipulation': Among these is the ability to affect probability fields around specific objects. *'Energy Projection': Primarily, though, Jinx uses her power to produce bursts of concussive mystical energy. She can hurl this energy either as a blast, or as a pink wave/hex, which she uses to knock her opponents off their feet. *'Expert Gymnast': Jinx is extremely agile and uses various somersaults and tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. She has also incorporated her gymnastic skill into close-quarters combat. Biography ''Teen Titans'' Jinx was a young magic user and a member of the H.I.V.E. Academy. She often worked alongside her fellow cadets, Gizmo and Mammoth. As part of the Academy's final exam, Jinx and the others were assigned to destroy the Teen Titans. During their initial encounter with the Titans, Jinx focused her attention on her analog in the Titans - Raven. Their first battle ended with her victorious, and after defeating the Titans, they took command of their headquarters Titans Tower. Jinx temporarily moved into the quarters normally occupied by Raven. When the Titans regrouped, they fought to take back the Tower and Beast Boy distracted Jinx, tricking her into firing random blasts of energy that caused the roof above her to collapse. Jinx survived the incident, however, and soon regrouped with the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five. In a later adventure, the H.I.V.E. Five once again encountered the Teen Titans while in the midst of a daring bank robbery. The H.I.V.E. Five managed to escape capture, but not before Robin planted a homing beacon on Jinx's costume. The Titans used the beacon to discover the location of the H.I.V.E. Academy and Cyborg infiltrated the organization using the alias Stone. As Stone, he befriended Jinx and the others, but did not fool the H.I.V.E.'s new headmaster Brother Blood. Although Cyborg's true identity soon became known to the group, his presence made Jinx begin to question her commitment towards being a super-villain. Some time later, Jinx and the others were in the midst of robbing a museum when they encountered Kid Flash, who easily took the stolen items from them whilst giving Jinx a rose. By this point, Jinx felt that her reputation amongst the H.I.V.E. Five was tarnished, and she wanted to prove that she had what it took to play in the big leagues. To accomplish this, she attempted to cultivate a relationship with Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil. She encountered Kid Flash once again, and managed to capture him on behalf of the Brotherhood. While imprisoned, the speedster asked Jinx why she insisted on hanging out with "losers" like the H.I.V.E. Five. This angered Jinx greatly, but something in Kid Flash's words struck a chord within her. Nevertheless, she believed that the capture of Kid Flash assured her a place within the Brotherhood. Kid Flash soon escaped confinement, but Jinx caught up with him and managed to lay him low with an electro-stunner. Madame Rouge, however, was unimpressed with Jinx's handiwork and rebuked her efforts, calling her "pathetic". Jinx soon turned against Madame Rouge and, following a brief battle, began to distance herself from the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five. Kid Flash's persistent efforts to reform her finally paid off, as Jinx eventually abandoned the H.I.V.E. Five altogether and joined the Titans in their battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. She no longer actively participates in criminal endeavors, instead aiding the Teen Titans in their various adventures whilst becoming Kid Flash's girlfriend. Gallery 508 045.jpg Jinx-teen-titans-9328100-720-480.jpg Jinx h i v e five teen titans by raven jinx-d9c95sr.jpg An Invitation to Jinx.png Jinx.jpg Titans Together.jpg Trivia *Jinx's energy looks similar to Gwen Tennyson and Charmcaster's mana. *The shape of Jinx's hair looks similar to a horseshoe, which has a superstitious relation to luck. Oddly, while Jinx's powers revolve around bad luck, her hair is pointed upwards, and an upward-pointed horseshoe is a symbol of good luck. **Another thing about her hairstyle is that it partially resembles that of another well-known villainess from another game not related to DC or Marvel: namely Ultimecia from the Final Fantasy series. *Interestingly, whenever she was fighting against the Titans, she always battled Raven ("Final Exam", "Deception" and "Mother Mae-Eye") *Jinx's probability manipulating powers are very similar to Scarlet Witch's. *She is vastly different from her comic book counterpart, who is an Indian sorceress who wears golden jewelry with mostly white clothes and had dark skin, along with no hair. The original Jinx also has various elemental magic powers instead of bad luck-themed abilities, and her powers are also weakened if she's not on the ground. *Jinx is the only supporting character in the show to not have eyebrows. *She was the first boss in the Teen Titans: Battle Blitz game. External link *Jinx (Teen Titans) on Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Rivals Category:Hybrids Category:DC Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Supervillains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mischievous Category:Scapegoat Category:Magic Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil